These Are The Times
by Cyber Keiko
Summary: Harry PotterLabyrinth Crossover. Sarah attends Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is Harry's significant other. With Voldemort's return and a new threat looming, Sarah's life may never be the same again.


**2007 Author's Note: Wow. I was sifting through documents in my computer, and I found this little forgotten jewel. I actually wrote this in December 2004, after Order of the Phoenix, and I can't help but laugh at a little reference I made to something that was used in Deathly Hallows... Can't help but think that JKR and I have some common thoughts about a certain character... See if you can find it! Also, comments and suggestions are much appreciated. Let me know!**

Title: These Are The Times Rating: R (for allusions of intimacy XD)  
Timeline: Year 7 Hogwarts. (Utterly AU at this point)  
Author' Note: I have no idea where this is going, except to make it a Labyrinth/ Harry Potter crossover. I was just thinking and shifting through ideas until I wondered what it would be like for Harry and Sarah to get together and what were the consequences of Sarah going into the Labyrinth. Well, here you go!

**Chapter 1: Together**

Harry rested in bed, exhausted but happy. After all that had happened, these few moments of joy and peace were treasured and deeply relished. A ray of light in an evil world that was out to get him. He felt so lucky...

Harry Potter was now a young man of 17, with heavy burdens and a handsome visage. Still humble yet confident, he was a strong link in the fight against Voldemort. However, since losing Sirius in that horrible battle in the heart of the Ministry of Magic, he had become colder, harder, angrier. Many worried over his changed personality, especially Dumbledore, who tried to help Harry work through his pain and anguish.

He soon figured that it was impossible, for as Harry had told him: "Only Voldemort's death could bring me peace."

It was lucky, though, that he had found somebody to share his burden with, to love. Someone as strong as him...

"Harry?" knowing he had been caught in deep thought, he turned to the girl in his arms.

"Yes, love?"

"Penny for your thoughts?" Harry smiled at Sarah, who laid in his arms as exhausted and happy as he. A gorgeous sight of fair skin, brown hair touched with gold and mismatched eyes, Sarah Williams stirred his longing even after an entire afternoon between the sheets.

"How 'bout a Galleon?"

"A Galleon?! What the hell are you thinking?! 15 ways to successfully kill Moldymort?" he started laughing. He had never heard him being called names before. She smiled at his laughter. The past 2 years had rarely held any happiness or cause for joy. It felt good to hear him laugh again, even if it was at his mortal enemy.  
Gotta make my man laugh more often. He doesn't do it enough as it is. with new resolve, she braced for teasing.

"Moldymort?" he couldn't help it. That was funnier than seeing Professor Snape dressed like an old lady. Hmmm. Maybe not. However, he doubted that Voldemort in a dress would be that funny. Especially not with that wand surrounded in green light pointed at you... Moldpower? I Think NOT!

"Yup. Bet he's all moldy after 13 years of-"

"Even if he was, he has a body now. You know that." the mood suddenly killed, she tried to recover. She hated that Tom Riddle had destroyed Harry's life so thoroughly. She swore to kill him if Harry didn't get to him first.  
I'll make the bastard sorry he was ever born! He has no idea what lies in his future, and it certainly isn't world domination!

"...True, true. He's still Moldymort, though. He can't win against the both of us."

"..." Uh-oh. That didn't help. Damn!

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatcha thinking 'bout?" she tried to coax him gently, running her hand over his chest exactly the way he liked.

"Gonna give me that Galleon?" a groan and a smidgen of a smile were seen.

"C'mon, baby, really. Talk to me?" his eyes were so thoughtful and sad, but he looked away from her, shaking off the image of her, dead, surrounded by green light. He sometimes had nightmares of her being taken away from him. He would wake up in cold sweat and lunge for the mirror Sirius had given him. Harry still wondered why he never used it with Sirius, things would've been different...

"Harry?"

"Huh? I, ah, I was just thinking what a stroke of luck it was for us to have found this room... It doesn't even appear in the Map. Bet even Dumbledore couldn't find it!" his fingers moved silkily along her body, raising trails of goosebumps. As delightful as it felt, she knew a distracting method when she felt one.

She looked at him inquiringly for a moment, then smiled as she got closer to him.

"Sure hope so." she said silkily-

-and bit.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Harry's hand went to his shoulder, where she had so playfully bitten. He tried to calm down, but that bite had gone straight to his groin.

"You know why, Mr. Potter. You know better than to lie to me."

Damn! She knows I'm lying and knows how to get me. he thought quickly and thought of a detour in the conversation.

"Don't call me Mr. Potter."

"Whatever should I call you, then?" Sarah couldn't help but tease him. He left himself quite open.

"You could call me-"

"Harry Potter!" she sat up, as if struck by the greatest idea in the universe, index finger pointing and everything.

"No." she pouted prettily at him, making warning alarms go off in his head. If she doesn't stop that, the alarms aren't the only things that're gonna get off around here!

"Hey! OK... How 'bout Boy-Who-Lived!"

"Ah- bit cumbersome, don't you think?"

"Hmm, true. How about Lightning Boy?"

"Don't even think about it."

"Scar man?"

"Think again."

"Harry Baby?"

"Hmm. That has potential."

"I can't call you that! At least not in school!"

"We aren't talking about public nicknaming, Sarah."

"Oh. Oooohhh... I see. This is private kinky nickname hunting, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Harry Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"What about me?" she fluttered her eyelashes at him while smiling seductively. Was it his imagination or was her hand moving?

"Vixen."

"Vixen?"

"Yes. Vixen."

"O-kaaaayyyy."

"C'mere Vixen." Oh yeah.

"Harry Baby?"

"Yeah?" Yup. Come on over here sweetheart.

"You are so not off the hook, you know." Harry's eyes lost their glitter, the previous thought coming back to haunt him. He just couldn't. What would happen if he told her. She would just be more worried for him.

"Baby, please."

Sarah's expression turned sad, knowing that sometimes he just couldn't talk to her. Sometimes you had to lose some. She enclosed him in her arms, trailing soothing caresses along his skin.

"It's OK, baby. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." and she meant it... "Sarah-" she looked at him, hand firmly grasping his face to meet his eyes.

"I understand, Harry. I do. I just- it's OK. It's alright, baby. I know."

He hugged her to him fiercely. He didn't mean to be secretive, that wasn't it, but sometimes it was difficult to express his feelings. Usually, that meant her. She was one of the few people he had feelings for. He loved to banter with her, make love to her, fight and make up with her. One-on-one's were a bit harder. However, he knew her well.

She should have the information out of me by the end of the day. Specially if she keeps tempting me like she is now. Vixen. a grin slowly stole across his face. She answered him with a sweet smile that had him burning for her instantaneously. He reached for her, but she pushed him back into the bed and straddled him slowly, savoring the pleasure of direct contact. Groans mingled as she pinned his arms above his head, lowering herself onto him. Her aroused breasts rubbed against him as she devoured his mouth. He returned the kiss violently, thrusting his tongue all the way in, dueling with hers, savoring what he couldn't stop craving... Sleep was late in coming that night.

"My, my, dear Sarah..." a mysterious figure with a glinting object in his hand, watching the interplay between the lovers. "You really are a Vixen. But I promise you that you'll be mine soon... And you'll find that no one compares to me!"

Evil laughter filled the stone hall, as a storm broke out, thunder and lighting scaring the inhabitants of the barren land into whatever shelter they could find.

"No one, Sarah!" in a fit he threw the ball against the wall, shattering in his rage the usually unbreakable kairr crystal. He slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"No one..."


End file.
